1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window defrosting devices and more particularly pertains to a new defrosting assembly for a mirror of a vehicle for keeping sideview mirrors free of ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window defrosting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, window defrosting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,463; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,242; U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,840; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,397; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,316; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,266.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new defrosting assembly for a mirror of a vehicle. The inventive device includes a transparent planar sheet and an electrical wire. The electrical wire has a medial portion that is coupled to the transparent planar sheet. An adhesive is coupled to a face of the planar sheet. The adhesive may be coupled to the mirror of the vehicle thereby coupling the planer sheet and medial portion of the electrical wire to the mirror. The electrical wire is designed to couple to a battery of the vehicle thereby creating an electrical current through the electrical wire. The electrical current passing through the electrical wire heats the electrical wire. The heating of the electrical wire defrosts the mirror.
In these respects, the defrosting assembly for a mirror of a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping sideview mirrors free of ice.